A general objective of the electrical equipment manufacturing industry (e.g., manufacturers of computerized testing equipment for testing performance of automobile engines) is to reduce production costs without sacrificing performance. The cost of producing the various components of such equipment has been dramatically reduced over the years. However, the assembling of the components into the equipment has remained high.